Listen To Your Heart
by XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX
Summary: One Shot, All Human, A little OOC-"If you really loved me, you would have never done what you did." Rose and Dimitri get into a fight. Rose stays in a hotel for the night, rethinking about what had happened and what was said. She thinks of the memories they had and really wonders if the happiness is worth the pain. She doesn't know if she should tell him goodbye, or stay.


**Summary: "If you really loved me, you would have never done what you did.": Rose and Dimitri get into a fight. Rose stays in a hotel for the night, rethinking about what had happened and what was said. She thinks of the memories they had and really wonders if the happiness is worth the pain. She doesn't know if she should tell him goodbye.**

**There is a mixture of song lyrics throughout the story that is **_**not**_** in italics. If you can find them and guess what song they are from, I will give you a sneak peak of a story I am writing (either Care For Me, Care For Me Not; Criminal Love; Good Girls Aren't Always So Good; Red, Burning Red [which is now a story]; Unknown Soldier). :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any song lyrics used in this story! I only own the plot.**

**Song used in italics: I'm Sorry by Buck cherry**

**Enjoy!**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

* * *

**RPOV**

"I hate you!" I screamed at him.

"Let me explain Rose!" He yelled back.

"No! I already know what happened. All you did was use me! You never loved me!" I was crying. I didn't want to, I didn't want to look weak and useless.

"Rose," He whispered, "No, baby. Never. I always loved you."

"If you really loved me… you would never have done what you did." With that, I turned around an walked upstairs.

I heard Dimitri's heavy steps coming up the stairs and into our- _his _– room.

"Where are you going?" He demanded as he spotted me packing my bags.

"Leaving." I said harshly.

"No."

"Yes,"

"No, you will _not _leave me. It was a mistake. One night. That was it. It never happened again. I didn't expect the outcome to be this. I _know _now. Don't leave me… please." By the end he was begging.

"You had your chance… you blew it. I can't stay here right now." I started walking downstairs with my bag.

"Rose!" He shouted running down after me.

"Roza!" I opened the door and slammed it shut.

Dimitri pulled it open and ran after me. A thunderstorm was quickly arriving. The rain poured down, while the sky turned a dark grey.

"Roza!" He called after me again. My hand grabbed the door handle to my car, but before I could pull it open all the way, Dimitri pushed it shut, and grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave me!" He yelled over the thunder that clapped over the sky.

"I already told you, no. I won't stay. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance."

I could see the pain pooling in his alluring chocolate brown eyes, along with unshed tears.

I pulled my hand out of his grip, threw my bag in the car, and got in.

I looked in the review mirror, back at Dimitri.

He collapsed to the ground, and buried his head in his knees, fisting his hands into the wet and muddy grass.

The tears that had finally stopped flowing, started back up again.

* * *

**DPOV**

Is this how we say goodbye?

We fight and it's the end of us?

Where are the plans we made for two?

I didn't care that it was pouring outside, with thunder and lightning accompanying it. All I cared about was my Roza. She was gone. I didn't know if I would ever get her back.

I sunk to my knees as I watched her car drive away into the distance.

My head fell to my lap and my hands fisted the muddy ground.

The tears rolled down my cheeks, and I made no move to stop them.

How could I have been so stupid?

It was a mistake. I wasn't thinking.

_And look where that go you, _I thought.

Finally, I was able to drag myself inside.

I collapsed onto the our- my- bed. I looked over to the nightstand, and saw a picture of us.

It was at the park, she was on my back, arms locked around my neck, and legs wrapped around my waist.

We were kissing and smiling into the kiss.

_We were happy._

* * *

**RPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel that was a few miles away from Dimitri's house.

I walked in and got some stares, from the staff, and people still up.

I knew my eyes were bloodshot, hair disheveled, and tear stains on my cheeks. I walked up to the front desk, and spoke.

"Room for one night, please." My tone was flat. I didn't have any emotion in me besides pain and betrayal, but also love.

After everything that has happened, I still loved him.

But the feeling wasn't mutual. Somebody who loves another doesn't hurt their love.

I grabbed the key from the girl's hand, and bolted towards the stairs, and ran up to the room.

Once the door was closed, I broke down in tears once more.

I was careless, I forgot. I forgot what my mother had told me. She told me that I was to young to fall in love… to know what love _is._

My heart melted to the ground as I found something true… true about Dimitri. Something I didn't know. He's a liar.

He said it was a mistake. He said it was a onetime thing. He said nothing came out of what he did. But he was wrong.

Something did happen.

I found out.

He betrayed me. Said he loved only me.

I guess I fell for his lies, and acts he put up.

I actually thought we would be together forever.

* * *

**DPOV**

My heart was breaking, more and more each time it beat. My heart only beats for her.

I have to follow my heart and nothing else.

Why am I sitting here, not going after her?

_Because you have a broken heart,_

My inner self told me.

I looked at the picture one more, a time when we were happy.

"What hurts the most was being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away."

I whispered to the girl in the picture.

The picture of the girl I love.

* * *

**RPOV**

I pulled my cell phone out and called the one person I knew could help.

"Hello?" I tired, and sleep filled voice sounded on the other end.

"Mama," I broke down again.

"Rose? Rose what's wrong?"

"D-Dimitri! D-D-Dimitri he-he hurt m-me!" I cried into the phone to her.

"Aww, honey. I will help you it's okay. What happened? What did he do to hurt you?"

"He cheated on my mom," I sobbed.

"Shh, Rose. It will be okay. You have to listen to your heart. Listen to your heart if he is calling for you. Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye."

I calmed my breathing, and eventually stopped crying.

"Thank you. I will listen to my heart."

"You're welcome Rose. And Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck."

"Thank you." She hung up.

I now know I have to listen to my heart.

Do I tell him goodbye?

Or run back into his arms?

* * *

**DPOV**

I had an idea.

I have a way to tell her I'm sorry.

I pulled out photo albums of us and began to work.

Once I had everything in place I called her.

* * *

**RPOV**

My phone rang and I looked at the caller I.D.

_Comrade 3_

I let it ring, ignoring it.

It stopped, but then made a tone, one that lets me know I have a voice mail.

I was debating on deleting it, I still hadn't decided if I was going to take him back or not.

I thought about it for another moment before listening to the voice mail.

"_Baby, please I'm sorry. I need you to come back. Back to me, where you belong. Come home. I have something for you. After you see what I have for you, if you decide to still leave me, than I will let you go. Yes, it will hurt me. But I would if that is your decision. Just please give me this chance. I love you."_

His message broke my heart, but I knew what I had to do.

I grabbed my bag and the room key. Walking up to the front desk I paid and returned it.

I walked out to my car. It was still raining so I had to squint to see where I was going.

Soon enough I pulled up into the driveway to the familiar house and got out.

As I opened the door, I spotted a paper laying on the ground.

Picking it up, I saw a picture taped to it, and Dimitri's neat handwriting.

The picture was of the two of us on our first date.

_Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away._

Was what it said. I was confused.

I continued walking, going into the living room next, searching for Dimitri. Only I found another paper taped to the TV.

Another picture of the two of us at the beach was taped to it, and more writing was inside.

_I miss you and things weren't the same. _

I was becoming more and more confused.

Turning around, I saw a not on the floor.

Another picture and more writing.

This time the picture was of us at a party.

'_Cuz everything inside, it never comes out right._

_And when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die._

I didn't know what he was up to. Walking into the kitchen, I saw a note on the Island.

The picture taped inside this time was on his birthday, and we had smeared cake on each other's faces, laughing hysterically.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you,_

_And I know now, I can't take it back._

I wandered more into the kitchen, and found one next to the stove.

The picture had his family and mine, we had all gathered for a picnic on the really nice summer day.

This time he wrote:

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,_

_And baby the way you make my world go round._

I found another one in the hallway, taped onto it was the picture of us together at a restaurant.

Inside was written:

_And I just, wanted to say I'm sorry._

This was his way of saying sorry.

Walking upstairs I found one on our bed,

The picture was of us at the park.

_This time I think I'm to blame, it's harder, to get through the days, _

_You get older and blame turns to shame._

On the night stand was another one.

The picture was of my cast when I had broken my wrist and it had Dimitri's sweet writing on it.

He wrote this time:

'_Cuz everything inside, never comes out right,_

_And when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die._

I turned around, only to see Dimitri there.

"Dimitri," I whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I ran up to him and he wrapped me in his arms.

I started sobbing for what felt like the millionth time tonight.

"I shouldn't have walked away!"

"I shouldn't have done what I did. I swear, Roza. I didn't know what I was doing, she had drugged me."

"It's okay, I believe you."

He locked his lips with mine, and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't cry, my Roza. I hate seeing you cry."

I buried my head into the crook of his neck. He picked me up and carried me downstairs and sat on the couch, pulling me down with him.

I felt something wet fall on me and looked up to see Dimitri crying.

"I'm sorry."

I whipped his tears gently with my hands, and put my forehead against his.

I kissed his lips once gently, before pulling back to where my lips just brushed against his.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

He looked into my eyes for a few minutes before kissing me again.

"I love you to. So, so, much. More than you will ever know."

I sent a silent thank you to my mom.

Without her, I wouldn't have listened to my heart, and maybe would have never solved this problem with Dimitri.

* * *

**I decided to give you a hint on what songs were used.**

**I will give you the artist's names that were used throughout the story. The artist are not in order as they appear.**

**-Shinedown**

**-Maroon 5**

**-Leona Lewis**

**-Justin Timberlake**

**-Rascal Flats**

**-Shontelle**

**-DHT**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also the lyrics in italics is also Dimitri's note to her ( so the lyrics is in his writing).**

**Review please :)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**


End file.
